Forever
by Breaking Dawn21
Summary: This story starts off where "Letters To Bella" Ended . Read that story before this one . This is a Edward and Bella story .
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I am back guys . Here's the story that goes after "Letters To Bella" . Here is chapter 1 . Read and Review ! _

* * *

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Bella

I knew it was going to be painful because I remember when Edward and I talked about it when I was human . It feels so great to be a vampire like Edward it is about time . We are a mother and father . I had gotten a little upset because Edward meet our children and he knows them already and I don't yet but I will once Edward and I go hunting together I hope I don't mess up because there was no blood on his shirt ... Alice and Rose we're watching the babies ... Edward stayed with me and tough me how to hunt . I felt like a child even though I'll be getting married soon . ...

_Edward _

_Bella and I are going hunting together I get to show her the ropes and she'll learn fast ... I'll get to show Bella our children and they both want to meet there mommy . _

_Mom and Dad are also helping Rose and Alice with Alexis and Levi who are brother and sister and will be forever ._

I'll have to explain to Bella why Seth and Jacob were at the house once we are alone and we can talk about it then . One thing at a time .

* * *

_ What did you guys think ? It's a start . I need some reviews for the next chapter . Please Review! _

_-BreakingDawn21- _


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note : Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming . Here is chapter 2 for "Forever." Review. _

* * *

Chapter 2

Coming Home

_a lot_ of hours passed before Edward and Bella came home from there hunting trip together . Rose and Alice spent most of the afternoon with Alexis and Levi , now it will be Edward and Bella turn at night . Once Bella walked in Esme said this to her" Welcome to the family " Bella just smiled at her. She looked for her babies she wanted to meet them so badly and they also wanted to meet her as well . Alexis is gifted like her daddy she's going to be a daddy's girl . Levi is also gifted as well and he is going to be a mommy boy . The gift from mom and dad is huge and Edward and Bella are going to love it .

Jacob is a werewolf and he imprinted on a little girl . The Cullen's need to find out . Wonder how that is going to go down . Alice bugged Bella so,Alice Esme to plan the wedding .

* * *

What did you guys think ? Review !

-BreakingDawn21-


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Thank you for all of your reviews, happy to see that is story is going off with a bang . On with the story . Chapter 3 . _

* * *

Chapter 3: Seth

Seth

oh dang it , the Cullen's are so going to kill me if they could but I don't die or age . Hopefully Jacob will have my back when I go over to there house and talk to Bella . She is a newborn vampire I can smell her already .

Alexis and Levi sleep though out the night even though there mom and dad don't . Rose held her before Bella had gotten home with Edward , when they did Edward got to watch the mother of his children be such a wonderful mother and Edward already new that his babies were gifted , but it was fun for him to watch Bella . She doesn't know it yet but she is gifted as well .

_Edward and Bella are home now. _

Bella

I get to hold my son and my daughter and they already know who I am, but I am enjoying the moment . Before everything could go wrong . With in a hour it did . I controlled myself I haveAlexis to Alice and I gave Levi to Emmett . Because I needed to talk to Seth outside because he just imprinted on my daughter Alexis and she is just a baby . I got upset, because she is mine and Edward not ready to give her to Seth yet ...

* * *

What did you guys think ? Please Review!

-BreakingDawn21-


	4. Chapter 4

_authors note: thanks for all of the reviews. Here is another chapter 4. Read & Review. Make my morning._

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mob

Jasper

My family and my newest sister in law Bella will be joining us in the mob because Mom and Dad are the leaders . Not everyone knows about us yet and the is the way were going to keep. Durning a afternoon Alice and I talked about it well we walked on the beach together . When Alice and I had gotten home we both saw that Edward and Bella was talking to Leah Clearwater who is related to Seth . She was just checking on her little brother .

Seth

I spent the whole afternoon at the Cullen's house, because I couldn't stay way from Alexis . Emmett and Rose we're babysitting for Edward and Bella. I get along with Emmett . But I got the feeling I didn't know everything yet about my future family .

Edward

Bella and I saw Leah and we talked to her for four hours . Jasper and Alice got home from the beach. We're get to see our children and were get to start planning our wedding . ...

* * *

What did you think ? Please Review!

-BreakingDawn21-


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note : thank you for all of all of the reviews . Here is chapter 5 . Took me two days write . Review. _

* * *

Chapter 5: Fresh Blood

" As a boy with black hair and with brown eyes stands and stays by a tree walks towards him and introduced himself . "hi I'm Vince Costa and I'm new here I had come from Brooklyn , New York ."

_The Cullen's just got a new neighbor ._

The Cullen's are outside as a whole family and they stop what are doing with each other because they are wounding who Vince is and they are watching him from a distance .

Vince goes in the woods and tries to get used to the new place , since this mother died from cancer when he was six years old and his father committed suicide after losing all his money to a bookie who had powerful friends so since moved with his brother and aunt . He goes around town everywhere and finds the most beautiful girl he ever saw. The girl I saw and her name was Jade , I thought to myself without saying anything to her why was she alone in the woods , she must know the reason she is in the woods but she won't tell me because she doesn't know who I am .

_Rose _

Emmett and I have been staying home lately be apart of the family and we haven't had a date night to ourselves but the two of us talked about it going out.

Jade

I am a 12 year old girl with brown eyes and blonde hair . I am not tall . I have no where to go I am lost . Meet Vince well he was unpacking his stuff .

_The Next Morning _

Esme

I didn't see much of Edward and Bella of course not they are parents now, and they are taking care of there children . I felt like staying home and doing nothing because of lately I have had a busy week. Bella was holding her daughter when I saw her and Edward had a puppy to give to Bella as a wedding gift .

Vince is a 14 year old boy. With no mother or father no longer in his life .

_Night Time _

Emmett

Rose has been bugging me about to go out with her for a date night so I take her to a nice place to eat.

_a few more hours _

Jade

i needed to talk to Vince the two of us had something important to tell him about myself I hope he'll take it well . " Hello Vince , it is good to see you ." He didn't say anything he looked at me. " Vince I am a wolf." ...

* * *

What did you guys think ? Review.

-BreakingDawn21-


	6. Chapter 6

_authors note : here is chapter 6 . Where are the reviews I wonder . _

* * *

Chapter 6: Vince and Jade

Edward

I went outside to get some fresh air , I looked around and I saw the little boy named Vince and he was talking a little girl who's name I don't know yet .

Jade

Vince will you answer me please . He said" Jade I love you . Will you become my girlfriend ?" I said yes . We kissed then .

Rose and Emmett got home from there date night .

Alexis and Levi went to sleep .

Charlie is home with Sue and Jacob is down in la push beach .

Bella ran to the cottage .

* * *

What did you think ? Review!

-BreakingDawn21-


	7. Chapter 7

_authors note : this chapter just came to my mind . Chapter 7. Please review . _

* * *

Chapter 7: Cleaning Day

Alice

Our house is very huge , I decided to do some cleaning because with the five of us it can get dirty fast within a week . Emmett and Rose were out so I couldn't ask for there help . Edward was in his bedroom sleeping but Bella was not so I asked her for her help she got up from the chair . As a team we got the house clean before mom and dad got home they left for the afternoon .

_Edward went to sleep. _

Bella

even though I have been watching my babies well Edward took a nap from a long day at work , Alice found me because she was cleaning the house . Because Emmett and Rose were out . I didn't mind helping my future sister in law . Alice and I have a good relationship as friends but not as family yet but we all have a lot time to fix that .

Vince and Jade came over to the house . When Emmett and Rose have huge news to share when they got back. .

* * *

What did you guys think ? Should I write Edward's and Bella's wedding soon ? Please tell me in the review . Please review ! Make my morning .

-BreakingDawn21-


	8. Chapter 8

_authors note : I am excited for this chapter because it been awhile coming . Chapter 8. Please review . _

* * *

Chapter 8: The wedding part 1

Rose

Today is going to be a little crazy for Alice and I because we're going to help Bella get ready . She is the bride and our brother Edward is the groom and he's not suppose to see the bride . Renee and Charlie came to the house Jasper went and got them .

_hours before Alice and Rose bothered Bella on her wedding day . The house was really load because of the wedding and everyone is still getting ready . _

__Bella

last night Edward and I couldn't share a bed because it was the day before our wedding . Last night was the last time I am ever going to be Isabella Swan tomorrow night I am going to be Isabella Cullen . Now family and friends are going to be here today I hope my best man shows up Jacob Black . There was a knock on my door and Esme pooped her head in and said Alice and Rose need you Bella , you should get up .

Edward

when I woke up on the couch this morning , the day I finally get to marry Bella I was surprised how happy I was . I spend the afternoon with the boys because the girls need to get ready and I couldn't see Bella before we say "I Do" and become husband and wife . ... ..

* * *

in the next chapter Edward and Bella are going to say I do . Jacob is going to show up . The party is going to start. Bella will meet her new family while Edward is by her side . Going to break the wedding into two parts .

* * *

What did you think ? Please review .

-BreakingDawn21-


	9. Chapter 9

_authors note : here is the next part for the wedding . _

* * *

Chapter 9: The Wedding Part 2

Everyone needed to get downstairs where the wedding was and sit down .

Edward

I was standing in my tux waiting for Bella to come out in her wedding dress with Charlie the music started and everyone was looking at her she looked so beautiful and she's going to be my my wife . She looked at me and Charlie handed her hand to me and I held it and he went to sit next to Renee .

_The Vows _

_" Do you take Isabella Swan to be your wife in sickness and health as long as you both shall live ?" _

_"I Do ." I said . _

_'Do you take Edward Cullen to be your husband in sickness and health as long as you both shall live ?" _

_"I Do." Bella said to me . _

Once we said that we kissed and I kissed her like I never had before . Everyone clapped . We turned around to face our family . Everyone hugged us.

The party

Edward and Bella did the first dance as Mr. Cullen and and I could always dance , Bella couldn't dance well she was human . Emmett bother us because he wanted to dance with his new sister . I didn't mind I went to dance with Esme . It wasn't for long the song ended and Bella found me when she did I told her one of your guest just came . I held her hand and when we were alone it was Jacob . " I hope I am not late honey." " no , everything is perfect ." I went on my own to dance with Rose. I let Bella be alone with Jacob it was my gift to her my wife . Bella was talking and Jacob got upset and won't let go of my wife . I ran after her to protect her. We found Seth and Sam taking Jacob away . Bella felt bad . I kissed her forehead ... We went back to our wedding because people were wondering where we were... I have a surprise for our honeymoon ... never told Bella . I asked Alice not to tell her ... We drove to our honeymoon since the wedding is over ... Before we got into the car Bella said goodbye to Charlie and Renee ...

* * *

What did you think ? Review!

-BreakingDawn21-


	10. Chapter 10

_authors note : thank you to my readers for your reviews this morning . Made me smile . Happy to hear you guys love it . Keep them coming . Anyways back to the story . _

* * *

Chapter 10: The Honeymoon part 1

Esme Island

Bella

Our wedding is over most of our guests said goodbye to Edward and I . Edward was already in the car . The family is going to watch Alexis and Levi well were gone . Finally were going to get some alone time . We haven't had it for a couple of weeks . My new name Mrs. Cullen is going to take me a couple of years to get use too . Edward belongs to me I have been dreaming about I can't believe it came true and I belong to him . I hope Edward knows were we are going because he never told me . Well I'll need a bed tonight hope there will be one wherever we are staying .

_Edward looks at me while driving and grabs onto my hand while I look out the window , I got the feeling like someone was crying I thought to myself in my head hope it's not Jacob Black . _

"Bella , everything alright sweetheart ? " Edward asked me .

I stopped looking out the window and I nodded at him and he keep driving until we got to dock , and he stopped the car . He grabbed our bags . Alice must have packed mine I need to thank her later . Our bags went on a boat . Edward was waiting for me to get out of the car . Once I did I asked him this ,

" Are we almost there ." He said.

" Almost sweetheart . " Edward started the boat and he stated driving towards a island . I couldn't say much because how beautiful it was .

Edward told me this .

" The island is a gift from Mom and Dad . "

i looked at him we are on our honeymoon together as husband and wife . Plan to have a lot of fun with my husband for two weeks ...

* * *

what at did you guys think ? review !

_I plan to write the honeymoon in two parts . Stay with me . _

-BreakingDawn21-


	11. Chapter 11

_authors note : thank you for all of the reviews . Keep them coming . Next chapter . _

* * *

Chapter 11: The Honeymoon part 2

Edward

Bella and I made it to the island that mom and dad gave us as a wedding gift . I picked up my wife and we went inside and the place was huge Bella couldn't keep her month shut . I could tell she was happy and were going to have a good together on the island together for two weeks . I placed our bags in the room . Then I asked my wife ,

" Bella would you like to go swimming with me ? You'll like the water because the water is warm ."

She looked at me and said ,

" yes I would like to , I just need some time to myself ."

" "Sure , I'll be outside."

I walked onto the beached and undressed and placed my clothes by a tree and went under the water went swimming .

_A couple of hours passed _

Bella did finally join me in the water she saw my cloths by the tree she was in a towel and she dropped it and then joined me in the water . And all this happened on our first night on the island and our honeymoon ... I didn't know what else to expect from my wife ... We're see and find out . ...

_I am going to keep going with the idea with the honeymoon hope my readers don't mind . ... I thought two parts now I think three . Please review ! _

* * *

What did you guys think ? Review !

-BreakingDawn21-


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note : thank you for the reviews this morning . Here is the next chapter . _

* * *

Chapter 12: The Honeymoon part 3

Bella

Edward and I really had a late night on the honeymoon , I lost tract of time when we both had gotten into ocean and we swan for most of the night , the moon was nice to look at it was so huge . I was surprised that I didn't get so cold but Edward did tell me himself that the ocean was warm . He looked at me like I was going to do something I didn't know or have a clue. .

_6: 00 in the morning . _

We been swimming until 6:00 am we finally had gotten out of thr water and Edward picked up everything we left by the tree . I was really tired from swimming with my husband the night before , when I opened the door I was looking for the huge white bed and I climbed inside and I didn't mind that I smelled like ocean and that I was dirty . It seems as if we are enjoying our alone time togrther no one from the family has bother us , and I was greatful.

Edward walked into the bathroom he was in there for a hour . I waited for him to come back , and I wasn't ready to head home yet , I am hoping we can stay here a little longer on the island but that is something Edward and I need to talk about but it can wait for another day .

Edward came out of the bathroom and said this to me ,

" Where is my beautiful wife ?" ...

* * *

What do you think ? Review!

-BreakingDawn21-


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors Note : thank you for the reviews . Getting back to the story . I am saying sorry now for any spelling errors . _

* * *

Chapter 13: The Talk

Edward

Bella and I have been swimming a lot lately . We didn't get back to our place that we were staying at until 6 in the morning . Bella beat me inside . She went to the huge bed and stayed there while I went to the bathroom to take a shower , I was almost done and I called for my wife but she didn't answer me . I didn't worry I was going to find her, i walked over to the bed and I found her and we played together in the bed . She stopped and looked over at me and asked me this,

" Edward can we please stay on the island a little longer ? We are having a fun time ."

She waited for my answer .

" Bella would you like to stay?" I smiled at her .

" Yes I would like to stay ."

" Then we are staying a little longer then my love "

i could tell then I made my wife happy that is all that matters .

Leah , Seth and Jacob are at the house the Cullen's place . ...

* * *

What did you think ? review!

-BreakingDawn21-


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors Note : thanks for all of the reviews . Next chapter . _

* * *

Chapter 14: Charlie

Esme

I was home in the house . I was wondering why Leah and Seth and Jacob were here but I wasn't ready to deal with that is because I had gotten a phone call from Sue and she was explaining that Charlie is sick Bella's father . He can't call himself because a lot of doctors are taking care of him . We haven't brother Edward and Bella because they are on there honeymoon . Hope Bella could see her father one more time and the wedding won't be the last time . Charlie had a heart attact .

Alice and Rose went shopping and lunch together ...

_should Charlie live ? Review ! _

* * *

What did you think ? Review !

-BreakingDawn21-


	15. Chapter 15

_authors note: reviews thank you and opinion . _

* * *

chapter 15: Charlie part 2

Charlie

I was laying in bed for days because I had a heart attract, I wasn't expecting it . Sue was in the room . She was sleeping in the chair next to my bed . I was wondering if Bella and Edward have gotten the news yet .

Dr. Cullen and Esme came to visit me it was nice of them . They placed a set of flowers by my bedside .

_Esme Island _

_Edward _

I haven't looked at my phone for a couple of says and there was a text from Alice it read ,

" _Edward , you need to bring Bella home now because Charlie had a heart attract. " I am passing the message along ." _

_Love you both , _

_Alice . _

Bella sweetheart we need to go home now . It's important . We helped each other pack our bags and we were on the next flight of Rio ...

Please review!

* * *

what did you think?

-BreakingDawn21-


	16. Chapter 16

_authors note : thanks for the reviews. Next chapter. _

* * *

Chapter 16: The Hospital

Bella

I was really surprised when Edward told me that my own father had a heart attract. We been on our honeymoon long enough and our family needed us , so we been on the plane for seven hours heading back to forks , that is where my father is . I am going to see my dad last time was the wedding . Edward made sure I was fine . We drove to the hospital and found my dad's room . When we both got there mom and dad and Alice and Emmett were visiting him . The doctors told them my dad hasn't been talking much . I got to see Sue once again . She looked at me and smiled .

_Edward kissed his wife before going into the room . _

My dad looked at me and smiled and said nothing to his only child who is a married women ...

* * *

Please review ! What did you think ?

-BreakingDawn21-


	17. Chapter 17

_authors note : thanks for the reviews . _

* * *

Chapter 17: another Vacation

Rose

It kinda of bother me that Emmett and I haven't taken a vacation together in a long time . And our brother and sister were on one together . Also they just got married . Emmett and I got married a couple of years go. Emmett went out hunting then he came back to the house. I was waiting for him to come back to me .

Emmett was happy to see me when he got back home .

_Edward and Bella have been with Charlie and Sue they both stayed all night . Mom and Dad took over so Bella and Edward could go to there children Alexis and Levi . _

_Mike and Jessica went to the Cullen's place been a couple of years since everyone saw each other ..._

* * *

_wonder how it's going to be . Review ! _

_-BreakingDawn21- _


	18. Chapter 18

_authors note : thank you for the reviews . Next chapter . 18. Review . _

* * *

Chapter 18: Forever 21.

Alice

I was looking for my sisters Rose and Bella. Because we need a girls day . They were in the living room with Alexis and Levi . Edward and Bella learned that there children have powers one is smart that is Levi and his sister can read minds like her father . Both of are young . Emmett has been helping training with Edward and Bella . Tanya and Kate came for a visit and they are helping. Rose and Bella and I are going shopping and I was already in the car and waiting for them to get inside and drove towards the mall.

Dr. Cullen came home from work and he looked around the house for his wife and she is in the kitchen .

Charlie can go home and Sue drove the car because the doctors told Charlie can't drive for two weeks .

Jacob has to meet up with Sam something is wrong ...

* * *

What do you think ? Review .

-BreakingDawn21-


	19. Chapter 19

_authors note : thanks for all of the reviews. _

* * *

Chapter 19: the wolf pack

Jacob

I wasn't expecting Sam to be standing in front of me but he was because Harry Clearwater had a heart attract, Bella jumped off the cliff . Had to jump in and safe her she is my best friend . She was so cold and I was warm .

Edward drove home from Italy for Bella because they are in love . Charlie went back to work .

Alice loves Bella but Rose will need more time .

Emmett has a job interview .

The whole family moved to a farm the Cullen's own a farm ...

* * *

What did you think ? Review .

-BreakingDawn21-


	20. Chapter 20

_authors note: thanks for the reviews here is the next chapter . Review. _

* * *

Chapter 20: The Farm

Bella

we are moving once again because we need to keep our secret that the Cullen family are vampires . No human can know but I can know because when I was human I feel in love with Edward Cullen they can trust me . He is the father of my child and I am his wife . It has been two weeks since I seen my best friend Jacob black . Been helping my family move into our new home which is on a farm . While I sat on the couch I thought of the movie "Romeo and Juliet ." It is such a sad play , but I think of myself as Juliet and Edward as Romeo but he can say the lines that romeo say .

Edward

Bella and I have moved our stuff in our new home and while we do this Alice and Rose watch Alexis and Levi for us . Bella and I are almost finished unpacking and if we were human we would be tired and need to sleep . Our new bedroom is a lot bigger then our last one . I'd like to show my wife some love ...

* * *

What did you think? Review.

-BreakingDawn21-


	21. Chapter 21

_authors note : where are the reviews _

* * *

Chapter 21 :after the move

Bella

I didn't know that my husband wanted to give me love. I enjoyed the hours he did give me . None of the rest of our family was bothering us.

Jacob

I was out with my girlfriend and her name is Emily and we get along better then Bella I did she choose to spent the rest of her life with Edward and I shouldn't get mad about it because I'll be a werewolf.

Alice

Jasper I need to tell you something , I am carrying your child , we are going to be parents like Edward and Bella. When he hear the news , he kissed me . Said

" _Alice will you do me the honor to marry me ? He pulled out a black box . He waited for my answer . I said I will . I love you ... He took out my ring and placed my ring on my finger that will be , there forever ..., "_

_How are mom and dad going to take the news ? _

* * *

_What do you think ? Review ! _

_-BreakingDawn21- _


	22. Chapter 22

_authors note: where did all of my readers go ? Going to keep writing . Review . _

* * *

Chapter 22: doctor appointment

Jasper

i am still surprised that Alice and I are going to have a child . I did the right thing by asking her to marry me it's the grown up thing to do . I am twenty seven years old and Alice is only twenty five there is two year age difference between us . Our family is happy about the news everyone hugged us alice lighter then myself . i helped Alice up the stairs so she could sleep and she is a tiny .

_Alice dreams until the next morning . _

I drove Alice in my car to our doctor appointment to cheek on our child . The doctor did ask us about the sex and we both said no at the same time kind of cute but it wasn't the right time .

back at the house Edward helped Bella study because she's in college taking really hard classes but Bella doesn't give up that easy .

Renee is happy with her new husband Phil and Charlie is happy with Sue .

Sam is happy with his new girlfriend ...

* * *

What did you think. ? Review !

-BreakingDawn21-


	23. Chapter 23

_authors note : next chapter . The idea is just mine only mine . Changing up a little so no copying . _

* * *

Chapter 23: giving each other to one another

_Edward and Bella just got home from there date . _

"Oh god Bella I am so sorry I just, wanted your first kiss to be-"

"Edward that was perfect, in fact I wouldn't mind if you gave me a repeat." I informed him before he pressed his lips to mine once more. We both opened our mouths at the same time and our tongues crashed together, I climbed over the consol so that I was straddling him, my back pressed against the steering wheel. He moaned as I ground my hips into his very prominent erection. When we broke apart for air I lifted my shirt off.

"Bella, don't you think we are moving to fast?" he asked.

"Nope, I want this do you?" I asked.

"Of course but damn Bella your so sexy." he said before he pulled my face back to him. I lifted his shirt off revealing a muscular chest. "

Oh god Edward." I moaned before kissing him again. He pressed our bodies together, I loved the way we felt together, and silently thanked Alice for the no bra thing. I ground my hips into his harder, and he groaned. I felt his hands under my skirt, caressing my ass cheeks,

"Mmmmm Edward don't stop." I breathed into his neck.

"Oh god Bella." he moaned as my teeth grazed his earlobe. Why wasn't I stopping this? Are you friggin crazy I wanted this more than I wanted air, food, and water. I reached in between us and unbuttoned his pants, he pressed a button that pushed the seat back.

"Bella please." he gasped as I sprang his large erection from its confines he lifted his hips so I could pull his pants down to his ankles. He pushed my panties aside and teased my core.

"Edward I need you." I moaned.

"You got me baby." he answered simply I shimmied my panties off and positioned myself above him. "Bella wait, have you ever done this?" he asked.

"No, You?" I asked.

"Well no I just are you sure about this." he asked me sincerely. "

I am so sure about this." I answered him, as I felt him press into my core, as I lowered myself slowly onto him I felt a little sting causing me to freeze up.

"Are you okay?" he asked tensing.

"Yeah just give me a second." I answered.

I continued to lower myself until we were flush with each other. He was really big, so we just sat and let me accommodate him. He kissed my eyelids and I realized my eyes were closed.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked again. "

I'm fine Edward I just needed a minute are you okay?" I asked.

"I will be once you start moving, your so tight." he assured me. I took that as my cue, started to move up and down on him, the pleasure was unimaginable. I was moaning into his mouth, and he into mine. He trailed a kiss from my lips to my ear.

"Bella you are so amazing." he breathed causing me to shiver. Our pace was quickening and I could feel him thrusting his hips into mine harder and harder with each thrust. I knew he wasn't going to last long so I put my hand between my legs and started to rub my swollen bundle of nerves, only to feel Edward slap my hand away replacing it with his own. I kissed him on the neck when he pinched my clit and I lost all train of thought I bit him, as my body started to quiver with my first orgasm.

Bella! he moaned. I leaned back into the steering wheel, moaning loadly, and he thrust into me deeper hitting a spot that drove me wild,

Ung, oh god Edward right there right there Oh Ohhh YES OH GODDD! I screamed at the top of my lungs, as he thrust into me one more time and I felt him fill me with his warm seed.

Oh-god- Bella- that- was- incredible he said between breaths.

Mmmmm, just stay here for a second, mmm. I answered him

he wrapped his arms around me resting my head against his chest as we steadied our breathing. "I'm not going anywhere Bella, ever." he whispered into my hair, and I felt the tears start to trail down my cheeks and onto his chest he was telling me that he wasn't going to leave but my father used to say that too and look where we are now.

"Bella love why are you crying?" he asked, 'I froze did he realize he just called me that? Oh god I hope so. Shut up Bella you just had sex he isn't coherent'

"Bella answer me, love?" he said pulling my face up.

"Please just don't Edward." "What don't what?" he asked.

"Don't call me that I don't think you realize your doing it so please just stop it." I answered as the tears falling heavier, I tried to calm myself down before I started full on hyperventilating.

"You don't want me to call you love? Is that it? I knew I was doing it, I wanted to when I saw you in the diner last night, I want to be with you Bella, be my girlfriend love?" he asked…

I sat still, 'Is he just asking me this because of what just happened.'

"Bella I'm sorry I just wanted you to know that I care for you I want you to be my girlfriend? If you think I am moving to fast just forg-" I cut him off by kissing him passionately.

Edward.. Let's stop kissing and I feel like I can go

for it three more times.. What about you?

I would like to go more times my love.

We started up again and went three more times without stopping and we both enjoyed it more these times and not in pain anymore.

I kissed Edward and he kissed me back.

Bella love, sorry but we have to stop we both need our sleep

and I need to get you home.

What time is it Edward?

It's 11:35p.m!

Oh no, my mom what are we going to do?

Here is the plan.. we stayed at dinner until 10: 30 pm.

Do you think your mom will be asleep?

Yeah see will be.. I got off of Edward and went back to

my seat and he started the car and we we were off to my house.

When we got to my house the car stopped and we both got out

of the car and I was right mom in bed. Edward got me inside

and into bed.

Edward?

What is it Bella?

Could you please stay with me it's been hard for me to sleep alone in my bedroom

at night.

I'll stay my love.

Thanks and I kissed him he kissed me back the door opened and we made it up to my bedroom.

Then Edward placed Bella in bed . Then Bella fell asleep while talking in her sleep she said " I love you" then didn't say anything thing else then she woke up in a swat and Edward held her and she told him can we do it again . ...

* * *

What you think ? Review . Hot ?

-BreakingDawn21-


	24. Chapter 24

_author note : next chapter . _

* * *

Chapter 24: the next morning

Edward

Bella and I had a hot night last night . I couldn't believe how good she was in the car . I knew I was meant to love this women . We needed a date night we needed some time away from our family alone time .

Esme is in the kitchen . Baking .

Dr. Cullen is at work .

Emmett and Rose are hunting .

Bella

last night rocked I gave myself to Edward I was asking for more but he never did give me his answer I need to shower and head to class before I am late . Edward drives me and picks me up so I'll get to see him this afternoon not try to daydream about him ...

* * *

What did you think ?

Review .

-BreakingDawn21-


	25. Chapter 25

Authors Note: here is the next chapter . Sorry I haven't updated , been busy . Hope you can forgive me . Where are my readers ?

Chapter 25 : Powers  
Alice  
I love being a aunt to Levi and Alexis Bella's and Edward children . As a group we decided to go in our huge backyard to have fun and play with each other because we need to find out what the children's powers are because they both come from gifted parents .  
It was great fun Levi is strong like uncle Emmett and Alexis can read minds like her father but she is as beautiful as her mother Bella. I looked at the faces of my family and they feel so much better knowing what Alexis and Levi can do. They are brother and sister .  
It has been a couple of years since we saw Mike and Jessica . They are married now , well they did date when my brother Edward first meet Bella. Well they are coming for a visit and we have to act human .  
Edward  
Bella and I have tried to figure out what our children's powers are well today me and my wife are going find out with our sister's help , our son Levi is strong like someone else I know which is my brother Emmett . The whole time Bella and I have been in our backyard she been holding my hand , and our daughter Alexis can read minds just like I can . Alice let Bella and I know that our good friends Mike and Jessica are coming over for a visit we haven't seen the two in awhile . So we will have to get the house ready for the humans and plus act human . Hope everything goes well . We can do it ...

What did you think ? Review! Make my morning .  
-BreakingDawn21-


	26. Chapter 26

Authors Note: That was fast . I going as fast as I can . I'll update soon. I'll be writing away .

Chapter 26  
Mike and Jessica Newton

Mike  
I always thought Bella liked me more then a friend but I was wrong , she liked Edward Cullen and he liked her as well , Jessica and I went to there wedding . Because we were friends of the bride and groom . Well it has been a couple years since we saw Edward and Bella Cullen . Jessica and I talked about them a couple of days ago . So we are going to visit them. And it went well and there family had gotten bigger and Jessica couldn't say much .  
It went better then we thought and it was getting late and Jessica and I needed to get back home to have dinner .  
Bella  
Edward and I were on the couch when Mike and Jessica walked in I was holding my daughter and Edward was holding Levi , Mike did most of the talking . Jessica couldn't say much probably because how I look . It was getting late and they had to go home for dinner . Everyone helped Edward and I ...

What did you think ? Review!  
-BreakingDawn21-


	27. Chapter 27

Authors Note : thank you for all of all of the reviews. Please keep reading . Happy readers like this story .

Chapter 27  
Alice  
I knew that the visit with Mike and Jessica was going to be just fine , but I didn't want to get to head of myself so I had decided not to tell Edward or Bella they might be mad at me for a couple of hours but the two still love me .  
A day passed . Edward and Bella are no longer mad at me . I think I'll take Rose and Bella out shopping for a afternoon .  
Bella  
Alice loves to shop and since we are friends we go out shopping . Just us girls we  
have a good time . We went out and didn't get home until 7: 00 pm . Rose stayed with Emmett and didn't go with us ...

What did you think ? Review !  
-BreakingDawn21-


End file.
